Pure Evil
by DryIce2288
Summary: Link is a soldier of the ancient kingdom of Ikana. Things go wrong in the aftermath of his first battle and Link is plunged into something far more deep and hate-filled than a petty war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This story is my version of a prequel to Majora's Mask. Though it is somewhat loosely based. Link is from Ikana in this one. This is my first fanfic so expect it to be pretty bad**

Chapter one

Link grit his teeth against the sparks that flew off his sword. His muscles were pounding from exhaustion. Would this fight ever end?

Link pushed with all he had into the sword and in turn, threw his opponent off of himself.

As he stood up, Link looked up into his unemotional green eyes. His opponent was one of the ninja like Garo. It seemed that the Garo was looking him over too

Without warning, the Garo had suddenly lunged toward him swinging both his swords outwards toward Link.

Link back flipped away as the Garo stopped momentarily stopped from exaustion. Link took the advantage and thrust right into the Garo. Link looked on in satisfaction as his opponent slumped back on the sword. Link actually almost lost his grip he was sweating so much. Link slowly pulled his sword out, twisting it as well. The Garo immediately shot up and went in for the attack.

"Dammit!"

Link screamed when the Garo slashed with an X motion across Links chest. Blood seeped from both warriors. More notably from Link.

As the Garo reveled in his little victory, fury was running through Link, power raging like a fire through him, as he picked himself up, let out a bloodcurdling cry, and relentlessly attacked the Garo. The Garo, unable to block some of Links barrage of attacks, tried to go on the offensive scoring several hits on Link.

Link cried out and began to black out from the blood, but quickly sharpened his senses as the Garo tried one last desperate attack. Link slashed just as the Garos lunge connected with his Links sword. The Garos arms were already very weak and the force of Links sword pushed the Garos sword into his own torso.

Link, panting heavily, fallen to his knees, had turned to look at his fellow soldiers fighting, and didn't notice the Garo pull out a bomb. It was Links first battle and Link wasn't doing so well. Even so, Link felt a sense of pride swell in his own little victory. Link noticed the bomb and his smile turned into a look of utter horror.

Link felt terror course through him. For a moment, his legs wouldn't even respond. _MOVE DAMMIT! MOVE LINK!_ Link scrambled to his feet and tried to run.

He had barely gone a few steps when his eyes suddenly went white. Link was deafened as the bomb exploded behing him, sending Link flying through the air and landing heavily on his arm.

Links head lolled around as he saw his own blood spilling out onto the rocky terrain. His head lolled towards where the Garo had once been, not a trace of him left.

Link shuddered in agony, thinking if he would see anyone he knew. He didn't even try to fight as his body started to shut down. His vision went black, and the screams of his friends sang him to sleep.

* * *

Links eyes fluttered open as he gazed into the eyes of a gerudo.(the gerudo race had yet to live in the great bay) The gerudo were looting the dead soldiers. Link groaned, he had no idea what to do. He was even more scared because no one really knew what the gerudo did if someone was alive. _I think that I'll play it safe, better just pretend I'm dead. I'm obviously in no condition to fight anyone. _

Link prayed to the Giants that he wouldn't he found out.

The giants must hate him

The gerudo pirate had run her hand over one of his worst wounds, trying to find a pouch of gold. She had found it but it wasn't much. Links eyes shot open as he tried to hold back a loud groan. Link failed as his wound opened even more, blood pouring out, at the gerudos feet.

The gerudo stepped back, surprised. Her mouth quickly formed into a sadistic grin as she called out the her friends.

"HEY, we got a live one here!"

Her friends rushed over. One of them shook her head in disbelief.

"He's at least fifteen. No wonder he didn't hold out."

another one spoke up.

"He's male, it wouldn't have made a difference."

They laughed at that and proceeded to tie his hands and feet.

Link cried out in pain as the ropes were tightened across on his wrist wound. His leg wounds were pushing against each other as well. With anguish and pain in his voice, he tried to speak to them.

"Please... Help..."

Link gave up as it took too much effort for his lungs. The gerudo ignored him as they tossed his blood soaked body into a wagon.

Links eyes glazed over as darkness came over him once again. Pain shot through his body but his eyes closed anyways.

The last thing Link saw before the luxury of sleep washed over him was the smirk, yet slightly concerned face of a gerudo pirate.

**Well, how's this for a first chapter.** **Please tell me any thoughts you have and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captian Keeta was studying maps of not just Termina, the entirety of the world he lived in. Ikana was virtually the only place in Termina that knew anything about the outside world due to it's vast libraries. Keeta was one of the few who cared.

Termina was only one in three worlds that the Hyrulian goddesses created. There was Hyrule, Termina, and the "three" islands Labrynnia, Holodrum, and one that was recorded, yet there is no proof. The dream island Koholint.

Termina worshiped three other gods, but not the Hyrulian ones. The almighty Fierce Deity. That was the patron god of Ikana, and Termina. Fierce Deity was the god of war and power. Majora, the god of demons and lunacy. Patron god of the three islands. The last is a traveller, seemingly immortal. The happy mask salesman. Little was known about this man. Just that he had a vast amount of wisdom. That was Hyrules patron god.

This was Terminas religion. Something that people were devoted to.

This religion was the only thing keeping Keeta from thinking the Garos would win.

Keeta was out of hope at the moment. He had an upcoming battle that could have a huge effect on the war. But that wasn't what was troubling him.

It was those damn Garo.

Keeta was an astounding swords master and was revered among his men. He won almost every battle he fought.

Keeta was also known to be a great strategist He had an instinct on how to trick his enemy, and his formations always held strong.

The Garos were just as intelligent though.

The Garos would prove to be a tough challenge even for the skilled Ikanian. The cheated, using fire magic to end each battle. Even if they didn't have fire on their side, Keeta knew first hand how agile the Garo were.

His first fight with a Garo Master almost left him burning to a crisp, and he was already an inch away from death at the time.

Recourse wise, Ikana would beat the Garo Tribe. Ikana had built up very good relations in two of the neighboring human societies. Such as the self-proclaimed capital, Clocktown. The Ancients, as they called themselves, who lived in the Provence Primora.(since they were in termina since the very beginning, they were the oldest, and most ancient)

The Gerudo were neutral. As long as they could loot the remains of a battle, they would be on good terms with Ikana. The Garo were the only humans that they didn't have good relations with.

Keeta shook his head and turned back to his maps. He needed something to take his mind of things. Maps would help him anyways. He could plan out all his attacks.

As Keeta studied the place, he thought about going to ask the king, Igos du Ikana, about surrendering the miniscule graveyard. It was probably not worth all the death that would be caused from this battle.

He thought better of it. The King might execute him for "treachery" if he refused to comply.

Keeta leaned back, already thinking of an attack plan. He just hoped that the god Majora wouldn't pull one of his deadly pranks.

Majora was an extremely unliked god. He had caused death and chaos in all regions of Termina. It was a mystery to most why his mask was used by the Ancients.

Come to think of it, he had been seeing strange light coming from Primora occasionally. More like blasts of energy.

Keeta took out an inkwell and began writing notes about how he could come about winning the battle.

The Captains concentration was broken when a royal messenger arrived and knocked on the door. Keeta sighed, slowly walked to the door, and opened it. The messenger collapsed at the captains feet. Panting, he paused to regain composure, and drew a breath in.

"Well, if you have something to say, say it or leave my office."

Keeta said in a calm voice.

"I... I bring news from the king. He wants you to join a council meeting. He said that he wanted to discuss your plans for the upcoming battle." The king must have really wanted the meeting. Keeta thought. The messenger wouldn't be in such a state if not.

The captain knew that the meeting was coming. Igos du Ikana was a very skilled general before he was crowned. He knew about how to win wars. Keeta was glad that he could seek council with him as well. The king always had a backup plan and something to add the the main plan.

Keeta was a better strategist overall, but the kings advice was always helpful in some way or another.

The messenger bowed before leaving for the bar to rest and get drunk.

As the messenger staggered out, Keeta got his armor on, and looked at his sword. His eyes closed and hands clasped as he prayed to the Fierce Deity that he would win the upcoming battle.

The captain sheathed his sword and left for the Castle. His mind dead set on winning the inevitable fight. He looked toward the rising sun as he rode his horse down the muddy path.

**Sorry about this chapter having no violence. Stories almost never start out exciting, but I feel this chapter was somewhat necessary...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Links eyes fluttered open groggily as the wagon hit another rocky patch. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the whole trip.

He inwardly cursed himself for getting caught. Although he probably would've died out there if the Gerudos hadn't come. The Gerudos had healed the worst of wounds but left most of them intact as they didn't have enough supplies with them to fully heal Link.

Even so, Links body was throbbing, sharp stabs of pain would bring wake him occasionally. How long had he been in this wagon? Hours?

He weakly pushed against his bonds earning a bad rope burn and reopened cuts. His wounds weren't what bothered Link though, it was the anticipation of what horrors awaited at the hands of the Gerudos.

Link was shuddering as he thought about the future. Links thoughts were stopped abruptly as the wagon hit a very rocky patch, flinging Link into the side of the wagon, and causing him to tumble off of it.

As he fell, he felt two pairs of hands cling to his clothes and pull him roughly into the wagon. His blood was staining his white tunic as it freely flowed out of him. Links tunic was almost fully red at this point. Links eyes widened when he saw this and let out a groan.

He considered it a disgrace to the Fierce Deity. All recruits to the Ikanian army wore a white tunic to show honor and respect to the god. Link winced, hoping that this wasn't as disgraceful as he thought it was.

His mind drifted back to the present. He was under Gerudo captivity. He felt a growing fear, but an equally strong need to ask. To show defiance and strength. He would not look like a pitiful boy to the Gerudo, or anyone for that matter. Swallowing his fear, he started to speak.

"Where are you taking me." Links voice was quiet and the Gerudo had to lean in to hear his words.

The Gerudo just smiled. That action had slightly annoyed Link as he tried to speak louder.

"What are you going to do to me?"

She kept on smiling. Link was starting to get angry. Defiance, rising in him like a flood. He attempted to get her attention. She kept on chatting to another Gerudo.

He worked up spit in his mouth, mixing with the blood, and spit at her. The Gerudo's head snapped toward him, her eyes ablaze with anger.

The fire in her eyes died as a cruel smile crawled onto her face

"I don't think your in a position to do that sort of thing. Do you?"

The Gerudo suddenly slapped him and a bruise appeared on Links cheek. Link groaned as the pain set in.

Another Gerudo held her arm back as she raised it again. We're not supposed to hurt the boy. We don't want Ikana angry at us. He needs to be in good shape when we ransom him.

Links eyes were questioning yet he understood exactly what they were saying.

The Gerudos went back to talking. They seemed to be talking about a price for the ransom.

"It has to be low enough that the kingdom doesn't start to hate us, but high enough to be a reasonable price."

"I don't think they will react well if we try to ransom him anyways."

"They're going to take the deal. Ikana doesn't want another enemy on their hands, and trust me. The Garo are more than enough."

The Gerudos stopped talking as they heard a loud booming noise echo across the canyon. A wondrous pillar of light stood in the far distance, reaching up to the heavens. Gerudos looked on in amazement. Link took advantage of the distraction and worked his way over to a guard.

Just as Link had grabbed her dagger, A huge tremor knocked him back. Another boom echoed and Link turned to look just as the light spread outwards exploding the place it had been. Debris sailed through the air, even to the path that the Gerudos were riding upon.

Link had sawed his wrist bonds off and looking at the Gerudo, realized that they were cowering in the wagon. Link grabbed a telescope and looked in the direction of the pillar. It had come from Primora. The land of the Ancients.

A figure caught his eye, but Link didn't recognize it. It was a rather masculine, purple, and-

Link couldn't see anything as the purple figure flew away, causing one last eruption to happen.

Link started to saw his bonds on his ankles and successfully cut through them. He started to get up as a Gerudo yelled a bloodcurdling scream. He turned to look and saw the Gerudo slumped to the ground with a very deep gash in her neck. As far as Link could see, it wasn't from a sharp object.

Link looked down to see a shadow increase in size under him. He jumped out of the way as the rock took a piece of the wagon.

Link unfortunately jumped straight into another being. Link screamed as loud as he could as a cold hand enclosed around his neck. His scream cut short and turned into a series of ragged coughs. Link couldn't make out the being as gray spots filled his vision. Link struggled against the tight hold and grasped the wrists trying to force them off.

It was useless as his grip was iron. He heard a high pitched laugh and Links fear increased tenfold. Link acting on instinct, kicked at what he hoped was the demons face.

**OOOH, I'm evil aren't I? Anyway, I will try to post again soon! R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like I have more time than I thought. This chapter is going to be rushed, maybe a WIP itself. Here is the fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4

Link battered the _things_ face with his feet. He kicked and kicked again hoping he did at least something. He realized in utter horror that its iron grip didn't falter. Link's eyes were almost completely clouded over with grey spots. Link was growing desperate. Very desperate.

The demon let out the same childish laugh he let out before. As if it was all a game. Link squirmed under its grasp, trying to get away from the face that was coming closer to him. Link broke out into a series of ragged coughs, each one racked his body with pain, as the demon loosened his grasp. He allowed Link to have one short breath before clenching his fist just as tight as before.

Link had been on the verge of death. Obviously the demon wanted to do something with him. The face inched closer to Link. Whose face dawned with apprehension and fear. Link was starting to believe that it was something more than a demon. The suspense crept up on Link as the demons face drew nearer and nearer and nearer.

The grey spots slightly diminished as the demon slackened ever so slightly on his hold once more. Link's eyes were still unable to fully see, only able to make out a purplish glow, riddled with black. Link could make out two black pools of endless eyes. Link stared straight into them. mesmerized from fear.

Link's eyes narrowed. It was almost as if fear emanated from his body. Filling Link up with it. He could almost swear he could see the fear radiating from his body. No mistake. Link was suddenly brought back from his thoughts as the demons face appeared only an inch away from his own.

Link gasped as fear had tightened into a knot inside of him, starting to physically hurt him. What was it doing to him?

"Tell me boy... do you feel fear? Are you afraid of death?"

The demon chortled giddily to himself and Link just stared numbly at it unable to answer.

"You shouldn't be... nothings wrong with it. Is there?"

It cocked its head at Link curiously. Obviously he didn't think there was.

"Killings fun! Especially humans! They are always so afraid, they shouldn't be."

Link tried to answer but he couldn't. Realization began to dawn on him. Is it really... No... It couldn't be... It's impossible... Link concentrated instead on its questions. Link couldn't really think of it as evil. Just some insane demon with a misguided view on morals. A very misguided view. How many people had this thing killed exactly?

Link focused back on the demon in front of him, who was getting irritated from getting no answer.

"You're no fun!" It spoke in an even higher more shrill voice, if that was even possible.

"All of you are toys for amusement. Mere garbage! Don't spoil the fun, ANSWER!"

The demon instead of waiting, squeezed Link's neck even harder. Ragged gasps escaped Link as he tried to hold on to what little air he had left. Gray spots filled his vision again, His body started to spasm as Link kicked his legs furiously, growing weaker each kick. Soon each kick was a slight jerk from his body as the demon squeezed even harder. delight radiating from his body.

"AHHHHHH"

Link was dropped unceremoniously of the edge of the wagon. Link's eyes opened in fear, waiting for those hands to close around his neck. When none came he noticed for the first time that the wagon hadn't actually been moving. He looked to see one of the horses with several bloody gashes, similar to the ones of the dead gerudo pirate. The other had been killed by some form of magic. He could see a mass dark energy slowly consuming parts of her flesh.

He looked to where he was before to see a Gerudo bravely sticking her sword in the demons leg. Her eyes filled with fright as well. Link suspected that fear caused her to react differently and put her in survival mode. He looked to inspect the demon itself. Looked like a form of a God, he couldn't remember who, from the old tales. Was it the demigod Odolwa? Link realized it wasn't Odolwa when he saw long whips starting to sprout from both of the demons hands.

Instead of being angry, he looked content. His long whips going back down into the folds of his skin. He grinned happily, like a little kid. Shouting in glee. Link strained his ears only to hear the demon mumbling about finally having fun and what not.

Link's face suddenly contorted from pain as it began to set in. His fall had opened some of his cuts again and gave him a few more to add.

The demon turned to Link.

_"Play with me again sometime,_ Okay?

Link vigorously shook his head and backed away. Practically dragging himself, he tried to breath properly only to be hindered with more coughing. His windpipe was slowly recovering and Link was still bleeding. His head hit the ground hard as he lost all of his energy.

He saw the Gerudo pirate walk over to him. She looked him over, checking his condition.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was muffled by the veil over her mouth but Link could hear her.

He managed a couple of words. "Ye-Yeah. I-I-I'm Alrig-"

Link coughed and decided to show it a different way. He managed to smile weakly. She nodded curtly and stood him up, wrapping Links arm around her neck. As they made their way over to the surviving Gerudos, Link couldn't help notice the concern in her face. Was she the only Gerudo who actually cared about anything but money? She did seem awfully concerned for him. To further prove his point, she glanced over her shoulder and asked again. When they got to the survivors, he noticed a black mask of some sort. He picked it up before his eyes closed.

He was doing something he had been doing far to often lately. Losing consciousness.

* * *

Link woke up, his head throbbing and his neck in even worse pain. He let out a small groan. His hands drifted to his neck, and Link let out a deep breath. Well, at least he could breath again. He painfully sat up and instinctively reached for his sword.

It wasn't there.

He shot up, his head whipped around wildly, looking to see if his sword was anywhere. He realized it wasn't and slowly sat down.

He looked around the room. His wide, blue eyes taking in his surroundings. He was in some sort of a cell. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he had done previously.

Oh yeah, the Gerudo took him captive...

He was lost in thought, remembering the demon and how it had made Link ripple with fear. He still couldn't remember the name of it. He was certain he had seen the face somewhere before...

He cleared his mind and focused back to the problem at hand. As he tried to think of a way out, his hand subconsciously had grabbed the black mask he had picked up earlier. It must have fallen from the demon. He inspected the mask. It had the face of a keese(a bat).

Links eyes opened in shock. Was this a transformation mask? He had read about them in the old stories. Thieves or great warriors would use masks to turn into something that would be useful to them. Link knew it was a form of dark magic though. Sometimes corrupting it's user, blinding them with power.

It was then when he decided to look up. There was a window, far above his head. Maybe... just maybe...

* * *

Link turned to see the Gerudo from yesterday walk toward his cell, carrying food. He had to hurry.

He put the mask to his face and pain hit him instantly. He could feel his body shrinking, his face was being contorted into different shapes in the most excrutiating pain he ever felt in his life. His scream erupted from his lips, unable to contain it. Fur grew from his body, wings sprouted, and claws appeared on his hands.

His face was manipulated into the face of a keese(I'm just going to stick with bat from now on) and his scream ended.

* * *

The Gerudo heard the scream, dropping the plate and rushing toward the bars of the cell. She could not contain her worry. It was as if the boys whole body just changed.

She called for help as she knew what would happen next. He would leave. She didn't want that.

The pirate ran to sound the alarm.

* * *

Link flew out the window. Still getting used to his new form. He tried to remember which way he had come from and decided to head toward the rising sun.

Fear overcome him. Why had it been so painful? It was even worse than the fight with the Garo, even worse that the demons hands!

As he flew over the vast wasteland that is the Ikana Plain, Link's eyes settled on the canyon, far away from him as he flew towards it.

He needed to continue fighting. To find his army he had fought for. He grit his teeth. What would Captain Keeta think of him? Link had failed horribly in his own eyes. He would have to redeem himself.

Lost in thought, he headed toward redemption. The only thing he had left. Ikana Kingdom.

**This was my longest chapter yet(I'm pretty sure) and It ain't grade A. I'm posting this at midnight so I hope this one turned out well... R&R y'all!**

**Having some writers block. Don't know if I should have Keeta's last stand or if Link should do something first. Any ideas will be appreciated, and if they go with the story, maybe they'll be put to use. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO! Finally getting this chapter up! Exams are FINISHED YEAH BABY! It was a grueling time for me! Studying stopped me from really doing anything... Anywhoooo. NEXT CHAPTER**

Chapter 5

The captain stared blankly ahead, watching the shadows. His eyes seemed lost, the light that had once twinkled in his eyes had been reduced to a dull grey. This was it, the fight that could seriously advantage the Garos conquest of Ikana. The fight had come to Keeta, and Keeta had no more hope to give. No more advice as those same dull, grey eyes watched the Garo advance, ever so stealthily, so sneakily, in the shadows.

The twilight shed it's dimming light onto the tiny cemetery as he took in his surroundings. The few graves that were in this place were plain in themselves. Nothing on the outside, but what of the inside? Could there be more to those graves that meets the eye? Those thoughts ran through the captains head as he looked across the shadows. Spotting a stray Garo, Keeta grabbed a spear, so nonchalantly the average soldiers would think he was just preparing. His men were no 'average' soldiers. They knew their captain had seen something.

"Captain!"

Keeta threw the spear with enough force to shatter each and every one of the offenders bones. The Garo burst apart as the force blew him into the rock wall, shattering his skull. Dead. Keeta turned to look at where his title was said, and he saw a lieutenant pointing his long finger toward the setting sun. The Garo had come. As Keeta watched the assassins sneak across the rocky floor, He cursed, realizing a tactical error. No matter if the sun was setting, it wasn't setting fast enough.

The sun was in his armies eyes!

Keeta turned to his men, who were glad to see the fire burn in his eyes once more.

'MEN! This is it. THIS IS WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO!

Keeta shouted and spoke in a more quiet voice,

"This is our last stand, a huge battle, to honor our brethren. Remember, the Fierce Diety watches over us! That alone won't win the battle, we will have to fight with all our hearts, with all of our glory! We will win for our loved ones and the land we have sweat for! Bled for! Died for! Tonight, we will win for!"

Keeta paused to draw in a breath and yelled,

"NO MORE HOLDING BACK, READY YOUR SWORDS! FOR WE WILL PREVAIL!"

The cheers could not be held back, the endless army screamed in unison and readied their spears. The first line of soldiers poised to throw them at the Garo, grips tightening, eyes narrowing to pinpoint their targets. They wouldn't hold back. No matter how human, how innocent some of these soldiers were, they wouldn't have been innocent for long anyways.

The first line threw the spears with such accuracy, such grace. The spears were lined up perfectly as if that was practiced thousands of times. The sun gleamed of of the spear heads halfway there, before leaving them. It was a truly majestic sight.

The Garo had no time to dodge as they went down, there numbers far from changed but improvement nonetheless. Their blood flew from their chests as the spears pierced them, sending them tumbling to the ground. Grass stained with blood, shining in the sunlight. The Garo soldiers leaping over their fallen comrades to continue the fight. They would not be so careless the next time.

The fight had just begun.

* * *

Link flew until he could fly no more. His wings had taken less wind as he slowly glided toward rock. His muscles ached from the precious transformation, blood was lightly trickling from his mouth. Link's bones were definitely not used to shrinking.

_Gods, what in the name of Odolwa? That hurt like hell!_

Link hit the ground and stumbled, reaching for his face. Link was desperate, his hands clawed at his face, but nothing happened. What should he do? Link's eyes flickered around nervously before closing them. He visualized taking the mask off, gauging where the mask would be on his face.

Link's eyes snapped open as he felt the mask in his hands.

"YES! I DID IT!"

Link pranced around in a victory dance before remembering. There was... a demon? No... a purple figure? This mask came from it. What was the being though? Link's eyes widened as he found the answer.

It was Majora.

_The purple, black, whips for hands. How could I be so blind? Oh god... what happened to me?_

Link fell to his knees, his hands unconsciously reaching for his neck. His fingers wrapped around the hand marks. Link started to make weird choking noises, like he struggling to breath. Suddenly, he sighed, regaining his composure. He looked down at the black mask, turning it over in his hands. Link gripped the mask with both hands and started to bend it. If it had come from Majora, it wasn't anything good, he was sure of that.

As he bent it further, an aura started to glow around it. Link curiously inspected the aura as he heard the mask snap. All the magic released from the mask, blowing Link head over heels, toward the edge of the cliff. Link caught himself just in time only to see in the distance, maybe... 20 or so miles away. His captain, Keeta, was with his army fighting the Garo. It wasn't some small army, it was huge.

Link started to climb down the cliff. He needed to get to the battle.

It was what he was born to do.

* * *

Keeta's sword shined as he raised, striking down another Garo. They weren't fairing too well. Garo masters seemed to come out of nowhere. Fire was flying everywhere, the Garo mages seemed to be going all out, even hitting their own soldiers. If things kept going this way, it would be a loss for both sides.

Swords hit shields and he spied another mage coming firing a blast of fire at him. He quickly dodged and threw his spear, ending the mage before it could use it's magic. He saw his soldiers succumbing to sheer numbers. He was still proud of them. They had taken down more than they lost. It seemed as his teachings weren't for nothing.

Keeta averted his gaze to see the whole battlefield, not just a portion. He had never seen this much destruction since Majora. This was unbelievable. He looked at all the things this ground held. Once it had a feel of peacefulness. The dead rested in peace. How could such a thing happen was beyond him.

Soldiers littered the ground, blood stained the ground, death was the only word that could describe this abomination of a fight.

Keeta turned his head in time to see two swords and a hooded figure fly at him before he sidestepped and pushed the enemy, sending him tumbling to the ground. His opponent got up, flicking his head upwards in a defiant gesture. Keeta saw the golden mask and saw this was a very, very high ranking Garo master. Maybe even the general of the opposing army.

Sparks flew as the Garo's swords, infused with fire, flashed in a rhythmic way. A sword swiped to the left, the next blow came from above. Almost instantaneously, the Garo master swiveled around and dropped down, his sword aiming for Keeta's legs. Keeta jumped back, escaping momentarily and he dodged another blow to his head. His own long sword flashed out meeting the next attack, surprising the master for only a second.

Fire flew at him once more, this time leaving a burn on his side. Keeta winced in pain as the scorch mark let wet droplets of the life giving substance fall. Hot to the touch. Keeta crouched low and lashed out, scoring a gash on the others leg. The garo back flipped away from the captain. Swinging his swords in a teasing manner, mockingly urging Keeta to attack.

The captain only smirked and did the same. Keeta could swear the Garo smiled in amusement before sighing and rushing back with abnormal speed. Keeta raised his sword parrying the next set of attacks before kicking out. The Garo twisted away before stabbing the captain in the leg. Keeta gasped as the pain hit, only to retaliate and strike right back. The Garo, even though he was wounded, wasted no time in impaling the captian deep in his chest.

Keeta grimaced and blood flew out of his mouth, all before Keeta started to slowly pull the sword closer. The Garo's green eyes widened in fear as Keeta gripped his wrist. The Master had no time to react as the captains own sword plunged into him. Both warriors looked at each other in admiration. Both having fought equally well, earning the others acceptance.

The Garo master slumped forward on Keeta's sword, dead. Soon Keeta did the same. They fell, not even releasing their swords as they split apart from each other.

Keeta saw his remaining soldiers flee, having lost terribly. The captain gazed onward to see the few Garo left, guarding the cemetery. He smiled, seeing as it was a Pyrrhic victory. The Garo had lost so much. It was a win though.

As Keeta's eyes glazed over, he saw a boy in white, grab his sword with one hand. Determined to take revenge for him. It was one of his soldiers, he didn't know who this brave little fellow was. All Keeta knew was that this boy would win. It was just something in his eyes.

Keeta's eyes closed as he heard the last words he would ever hear.

"Captain, I... I'll win this... I'll take revenge..."

He felt hot tears fall onto his ruined tunic. His frown turned into a smile.

At least he didn't die in vain.

**Well the chapter is finished. I feel bad about Keeta dying but if it happened in the game, it happens here. I know this story sucks but reviews make it better. Cmon, ya know you want to! R&R there is nothing more to say. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
